Life After Breaking Dawn
by jenskie
Summary: Would Bella enjoy the life with Edward and Reneesme? Or would she obsess about Edward joining the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, where are you?" I was shouting. I was running in human speed, taking no notice of people walking past by me. I was gasping for air, but I was happy -- and giggling, too. It was like playing hide-and-seek with Edward. I stopped to breathe for more air, and then a hand reached down to me.

I looked up to see only magnificence before me.

"I'm here. Don't worry."

I held his delicate hands as he flashed his innocent smile. I was caught in the moment, holding in hands and looking at his loving eyes, flashing an unexplainable tint of bright honey color.

"Ugh, Bella love, I think we should go somewhere with -- less people."

"Oh right." I slowly put my hands down as well as my head because I was sure blood was rushing towards my face. It still embarrasses me every time Edward catches me blushing.

Edward took my right hand as he led me through the crowd. Even with his back turned, a girl couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to hug that perfect body, and to feel protected by his chiseled chest and toned arms.

I looked around. The place was familiar. Italy? Why would I be here? Oh well.

Edward led me to a narrow dark alley. I followed gleefully, I hate surprises, but if it was coming from Edward, I'd take it anyway.

"Here we are." Edward said in a cheerful tone. He pulled me closer to his arms, and hugged me tightly. I was surprised to hear him sound this happy. Was there a 'something' for me?

"Where are we anyway?" We were standing in front of a totally enormous door. It looked like it wasn't built for this kind of alley. The door was paneled with mahogany wood, in the center it had the Cullen's family crest imprinted on red velvet.

Edward slowly opened the door and took me inside. Then I heard the small click of the door bolt.

I walked forward and... Silence. I was completely in awe of what was before me.

"Um, E-Edward?" I choked. It was hard trying to find the right words.

"Yes, Bella?"

I could feel my hairs standing on its ends. My stomach was curdling and there was something wrong in this.

"Don't you trust me, Bella?" a mysteriously sinister voice said behind me, still velvety and soft, as he slid his arms on my waist pulling me closer to him.

I gulped. Little beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. I still couldn't take my eyes of what he has shown me.

"You wouldn't think I could do that to you, would you?" he chuckled. Now his mouth was leaning on my neck. My pulse was beating faster than ever.

I couldn't move. I was sure this wasn't Edward. My Edward.

There was no time to blink at what was ahead of me. It petrified me.

Charlie, Renee and Jacob.

Lifeless.

Cold droplets trickled against my cheeks. I forcefully pulled away Edward's arms as I neared three still pictures. My loved ones potrayed. Their eyes open, as if they died having no time to say their last words. More tears poured down as I noticed a crescent shape on each of their necks. Blood was still oozing out of them.

I turned to Edward, now burning with anger.

"Did you do this, Edward? Answer me!" My fists were shaking so hard. I couldn't -- I wouldn't believe that Edward was responsible for this killing spree.

"Bella, my love," he sounded very serious, his eyes indifferent, his teeth bared. It was strange because of all the times he showed his vampiric side, only now did I start to be frightened.

"I had to do it."

My jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't understand." His head tilted, eyes looking at me -- burning red, loveless.

He started circling around me.

If this "Edward" wasn't "my" Edward, I couldn't trust him. No. Never.

"They were -- let's just say, getting on my nerves."

I snapped.

"What?!" Tears were gushing like a violent river. "Still, how could you -- They're my family!"

I tried to hold back my tears. "Edward, how?" I couldn't talk any further.

Edward walked towards me. He caressed my cheeks and dried my tears. I stared at eyes questioningly. Now, again, he was different. His face was solemn. He looked hurt that I was hurt. He was my Edward again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no choice but to do it. They were getting in the way. And the Volturi.."

"The Volturi? What did they have to do with this?"

"I'm sorry. For hurting your family. For hurting you. I was acting out of orders."

"The Volturi ordered you to do this?"

His eyes broke contact.

"I've said too much. Bella, I love you. But I have to leave. It's for the best."

"Edward, no!" I tried to grab his coat. But he was too fast. He left the door swinging open.

I turned again to the pictures. Tears were beginning to cloud my vision. I felt weak. My knees unbuckled before me. I sat there on the floor, crying, sobbing.

Now, I have no family. No Charlie, no Renee, no Jacob and -- no Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision still blurry. My pillow all wet.

"Stupid dreams..."

I slowly sat up, yawning and scratching my eyes. I gave out a big sigh as I looked around. Today was unusually sunny. The sunlight shone too much on my bare window. It was beginning to hurt my eyes. All I could say is, I needed a new curtain, and my room was awfully messy.

I was back in Charlie's house. He has been begging me to come back since Sue left for a vacation. "Guess he needed a cook," I chuckled. I obliged since I missed Charlie sorely, and Reneesme kind of tore down the cottage when she played hide-and-seek with Jacob inside. I smiled as I remember her running towards me crying she've "broken" the house. I can't blame the kid. Besides, having the door torn off and the banister broken were better than getting my Reneesme hurt. I can blame Jacob though. He left muddy footprints all over our vintage carpet. Alice was so pissed. Edward could've shouted too at Jacob, not because of the mud and dirt but because of Jacob's spending too much quality time with Reneesme due to the unauthorized imprinting on my baby. I was quite surprised when he didn't. I guess Alice making fun of Jacob before Reneesme was enough to make my Edward smile.

My Edward. Not my stupid dream's "Edward".

I sighed as I quickly rose on my feet. I wobbled for a while, "Ugh. Headrush." Then I thought, I was already a vampire, why would I get headrush?

"Hey, wait a minute, a vampire couldn't sleep," I said to myself. Still wondering how I could've ended sleeping, dreaming, waking up and having a headrush like I was human. I thought hard.

"Oh right." I remembered Carlisle inventing a new type of medicine that could help stressed vampires like me calm down. It was like sleeping pills for vamps.

I headed for the mirror. If it wasn't for my enhanced beauty because of Edward's venom, my oversized university shirt and my old scrunched up shorts could've easily passed as clothes ready to be thrown out by the fashion police.

I took my toothbrush and lazily brushed my teeth. I was still used to being a normal girl, having to go through routine activities.

I stared at the window while combing my hair. Today was usually a great day for humans. Hiking, picnic and outdoor stuff. I wondered how we could spend a day like this without exposing ourselves too much. We wouldn't want the Volturi -- oh great. The Volturi. Why must they ruin everything?

I placed my comb down. As I looked around my room, I was sure that I have to do something to get my mind off that dream.

I knelt at the floor. In front of me was a pile of clothes I left before my wedding.

"I guess it never hurts to be tidy."

I took the uppermost shirt and started folding. I was humming to myself the lullaby Edward sang to me. Soon, my small mound of clothes became neat stacks of folded clothes. For a while I didn't think of my dream. I thought of what would be the possibilities when Reneesme got older. What would happen to her and Jacob.

"Would they have puppies?" I laughed at the thought of that. But I knew my baby's father wouldn't be too pleased about it. "Well, he'd have to deal with it sooner or later."

After finishing the last batch of clothing, I noticed something white and shiny at the floor. I reached for it and read it carefully. It was a flyer with a picture of a two cute girls, one in an angel suit and the other in a witch suit. They were both holding jack-o-lanterns, and the words "Have a Spooktacular Halloween!" was printed big time overhead.

I hurried to my calendar. "At last, I have a thing or two to bond our family's freakiness together." I chided to myself.

The calendar says October 30. I bet Alice is already preparing for a party.

"Party, schmarty. I just want to go Trick-or-Treat!"

I pondered if we ever needed a suit. I mean Jacob could just phase into his werewolf state, and everybody would compliment him about how his fur and fangs look realistic.

"But what about us vampires? We never did have fangs. Oh, I'll think about it on the way."

I changed into a thin pink sweater and navyblue jeans. I sprinted downstairs as I felt that Charlie's stomach would be grumbling already. He must've waited for me to cook his favorite breakfast. When I got to the kitchen, my perfect husband was already there, cooking with the aprons on.

Even with the "Kiss the cook" apron, he still looked yummy in it. Again, I am glad that Edward couldn't read my mind and expose my thoughts.

Dad was beside Edward looking over his cooking. I was quite happy about this. Charlie was never that close with Edward. But I'm glad this cooking thing has gotten them much more closer. I silently crept closer and I heard Dad taking a bite of Edward's omelette.

"Mmm. Edward, that is one good omelette! I never knew you were such a good cook!"

Edward chuckled.

"You know," dad continued, "I think you're better in this than Bella. That girl could probably cook anything, but not this good!" Charlie undoubtingly praised Edward while cutting another chunk with his fork.

"Ahem!" I sounded, with my arms folded.

"Oh, good morning dear." Charlie said, taken by surprise, while he neared me and kissed me on the forehead. "Bella, I'll give your husband this, he can cook here as long as he wants."

I rolled my eyes, smiling at what he said. This has gotten better than expected.

Edward however didn't look surprised by my presence. "Good morning, love." he turned off the stove as he stooped down to kiss me.

"Bella, I gotta run off to the station now. Some kids goofing all over town, not taking their studies seriously. So much for minor offenses, huh?"

"Yeah, dad. Luckily for you, Edward and I finished our high school." I smirked.

"Well, you're a responsible adult and I trust you. And you..," pointing to Edward, "you take care of Bella and Reneesme. By the way, Edward," he was about to shut the door, "you're welcome here every breakfast, lunch and dinner." He put on a big grin and then closed the door.

Edward was happy about that. Anything that could loosen the strain between his relationship with his father-in-law would be great.

He slowly turned to me and placed his hands around my waist as I placed mine around his neck. "So, we've got the house to ourselves." He smiled naughtily.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you still got the apron on, so..." I rose on the tip of my toes and kissed him, like what his apron tells, "Kiss the cook."

The kiss lasted longer than it should be, and after a few steamy liplocks Edward was getting impatient.

I broke off the kiss trying to compose myself. Edward was perfect in almost all aspects, especially his ability to frenchkiss. "I'm sorry, Edward, but this is Charlie's home, if we did it here we might cause some pretty big damages. Remember Esme's headboard?" I giggled. He was silent for the moment, and then let out a sigh of disappointment. "I guess so," he said in defeat.

"So, you wanna leave this place so we could start again to where we left off?" Edward said in his crooked smile.

"Edward! I think you're spending too much time with Emmett. His horniness is rubbing off on you."

"He is my brother after all... Please?" he whimpered.

"Oh, okay..."

I reached for his lips again. Who could even turn down his cute pleading eyes?


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you so." a girl's upbeat voice getting louder as the voice neared us.

"Still, I could've won you know.." a man's voice this time.

"I guess Jacob and Reneesme are back, we still have time to do this later," he looked at me tenderly.

"Edward, you've really kept it all in, huh?" I gave him one last kiss before we keep our soaring libidos.

The door opened. Reneesme, now looking like a twelve year-old, walked in the house, and kissed me and Edward quickly before throwing her backpack on the counter. She flipped her waist-long curly locks as she settled on the sofa like she've been doing push-ups all day.

Jacob talked nonstop on how he could've won in some game. I couldn't follow obviously. I looked at Edward.

"Some marathon game. Nessie betted on Jacob but he couldn't win against Leah."

"Huh." I wanted to ask Nessie how her day was but I wouldn't want to disturb her. I took a cool towelette and gently wiped my daughter's face. She was blushing from the sunny atmosphere and she clearly needed some rest.

Reneesme opened her eyes and said, "Thanks, mom." She then placed her fingers on my cheek so I could know what happened to her day. I saw Leah and Jacob on the field, Nessie wasn't sure where to place her one dollar bet. She was sure Leah would win but she wanted to support Jacob. After Leah won, Nessie tried to outrun her out of curiosity. "Kids," I thought.

"So that's why you came all exhausted."

"Yeah, mom," Nessie smiled, her dimples showing.

"Ugh, dad, what's with the apron?" Nessie curiously looked at the words "Kiss the cook".

Edward gave out a short laugh. "I made your grandpa breakfast for a change."

"Oh, do have some left? Cause I think Jacob's eating it." she pointed at the 6 foot 7 tall teenager chowing down on the stove behind the counter.

"Hey!" Edward called out, "That was for Nessie! Get out, you mutt!"

"Sorry, man, but I gotta say, that was so good." Jacob complimented, his mouth still full of eggs and bacon.

"Get out!" Edward shouted, pointing to the door. He was seriously offended. He's still sulking over the high probability of our little Nessie and a werewolf living together, especially that in just 6 months Nessie would be in her mature self.

"Sorry, Edward. See ya later, Nessie! Bye, too, Bella!"

"Bye!" both Nessie and I said. She touched me again, she was concerned over her dad's growing rage towards Jacob. "He's just being a dad," I assured her. I wiped her face one last time and let her fall to a deep slumber. Edward was next to me, looking at Nessie's innocent face. He let out a sigh, and carefully lifted Reneesme. In a swift second, he had already put her in my bedroom upstairs.

I started cleaning the pan Jacob had left unfinished. Edward returned and leaned his back against the counter.

"Was I too much?"

"I understand how you feel bout Jacob and Nessie, but I think you're just being a normal dad. Overprotective and all."

"I don't want to hurt Jacob, I still owe him for protecting both you and our daughter. Plus, I wouldn't want to hurt Reneesme's feelings at the most."

I dried my hands and faced him. I placed my hand and caressed his smooth face. I can see his eyes being sorry. He really is trying his best. He is not only a perfect husband, but also a loving father.

"I know you're just doing this for the best. But, you could practice a little more patience. Just think of Jacob as a normal kid. Don't worry about him being a werewolf. In all his life as a werewolf, he never hurt a single strand of my hair, how else could he do more to Nessie, his imprinted soulmate?" Even I cringed at those words. "Remember when I attacked Jake when I knew he imprinted on our baby? I still have doubts on their physical relationship, but if it's Nessie's protection we're talking about, I trust Jake."

"I know. It's just. In 6 months, Nessie will be fully matured, and Jacob -- he's gonna be tempted."

"Hmm. Come to think of it, a half-vampire and a werewolf? That would be so cool, blood-sucking puppies!" I joked. He smiled at this idea, and then back to being slouchy again.

"Aw, hey, I've got an idea." I took the folded flyer from the pocket of my jeans.

"Here, look." I pointed to Edward.

"Halloween? Seriously?" he looked at me like I was some kind of alien.

"I don't know. I think it would be fun, let's bring the whole Cullen family together. I'm sure Alice would love dressing up. Oh! Oh! Emmett would have a great time scaring those kids, and Rosalie! She'll love seeing kids run around in their cute little costumes!"

"You do have a point. Okay," he stopped to think for a while, "we're already vampires. What else do we need?"

I paused, "Costumes. Or -- we could go door to door and attack the home owner. That way, they'll know for sure we're vampires."

Edward grinned and rubbed his fingers on his chin, like he was considering my plans.

"Or," I said, "We could tell Alice, and she'll make us costumes. Yay! It's a win-win!"

"Fine..." Edward mumbled. "How about Reneesme and Jacob?"

"An angel's suit would fit Nessie perfectly," I was so proud of my daughter's charm -- just like her father, "and Jake, well, he could just phase. No need for costumes. Or he could pose as a vampire. Ironic isn't it?" I kissed my husband one last time before returning to the dishes.

"Hmm, Jacob as a vampire, and me as a werewolf?" Edward mused, "sounds interesting. But no, Rosalie might mistake me as Jacob. She's still planning her revenge. Remember the time Jacob threw his plate at her?"

I shook my head out of disbelief. I remember. Jacob was so annoyed at Rosalie for taking too much care for my baby, she didn't care much even if I died. She just wanted my baby girl.

Edward hugged me tightly from behind and whispered softly in my ears. "I'm going over Carlisle for a while, check up on them and our cottage." After a light peck in the cheek he disappeared.


End file.
